


Golden Age黄金时代 (Superbat)

by ScarletCrush



Category: DC - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 超蝙, 黄金时代 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 05:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletCrush/pseuds/ScarletCrush
Summary: The story of those two be the world’s finest for their whole life time.





	Golden Age黄金时代 (Superbat)

午后的阳光斜斜照进了门厅，克拉克在等待有人前来应门的时间里，第三次检查起了自己的打扮是否得体。

他特意穿了一身西装，从领带到袜夹挨个不落，全身整齐得仿佛要接受谁的检阅。上一次他穿得如此正式还是从报社退休的时候，不过那一晃也已经是好多年前的事了。

一阵脚步声由远及近，克拉克连忙收起了漫不经心的姿态，端正地等候大门开启。

出现在眼前的是一位年过花甲的老太太，带了一副秀气的金丝框眼镜，人十分精神，还没开口就透出了一股岁月静好的和蔼。

“下午好，请问您是？”

克拉克心知这位大概就是韦恩宅邸的新管家，于是认真地自我介绍道：“克拉克·肯特，是韦恩先生的朋友。”

“肯特先生。”管家听了眼前一亮，连忙侧身将人让了进来，“老爷说过您会在下午前来拜访。”

克拉克有些不自然地一点头，他还是不习惯有人对他如此礼貌，特别是眼前的这位老人还让他有点想起了玛莎。

韦恩宅邸还是如印象中的一样整洁，一切都在新管家的安排下井然有序。克拉克随意打量起了客厅，虽然宅子换了主人，但陈设基本如旧，只是多了一种微妙的疏离感。

“老爷还没回来，不过他提到了如果有一位肯特先生拜访，就直接领他去书房，您需要等老爷回来吗？”

老太太温柔的话语打断了克拉克的思绪，她的声音很好听，有一种奇异的安抚功效，倒是很容易让人放松下来。

“不必了，请您带我去书房就好。”克拉克礼貌地回答道。他的兜里揣着一封信件，是他不久前收到的，有人趁着天黑将信件悄悄地塞进了他的信箱里。

信里说：他一直在烦恼的事情可以在韦恩大宅的书房里找到答案。结尾没有署名，不过克拉克看到的时候心里就有了个大概的人选。

皮鞋踏在一尘不染的地板上，克拉克凭借着过人的听力捕捉到了一丝木板间相互刮蹭的细响，墙上的油画正在安静地注视他们，并不艳丽的色调仿佛描绘了一个又一个古老的梦境。

两人一前一后地走着，穿过长长的走廊，步入了过去。

克拉克的脑海中不断地浮现出与眼前景象交叠的记忆，他忽然意识到，上一次漫步在韦恩家的大宅里，还是在几十年前。

那是一个夏夜，迪克他们合谋为已经退休多年的布鲁斯举办了一个生日派对，而克拉克则作为布鲁斯的挚友得到了邀请。

派对很成功，小辈们沾着光明目张胆地放肆了一个晚上，尽管主角本人对此兴趣乏乏。

为了让好友开心，克拉克自告奋勇，偷偷地拉着布鲁斯溜出了派对。

他们两个人换回了制服，就像当年一样在哥谭夜巡。布鲁斯虽然一路上没少说克拉克是多管闲事，但是他们当了一辈子的搭档，克拉克看得出，其实布鲁斯相当开心的。

两人从郊区一路来到了港口，最后又逛回了城区，中间还真碰上了几个染着杂毛的小混混在一家商店的橱窗前跃跃欲试，可怜的监控器已经化成了大堆的碎片陨命当场。

克拉克本来想自己去管，但是被布鲁斯抢了先，而且还被对方以一种极其熟悉的口吻威胁了不许插手。超人有点哭笑不得，只好被迫当了围观群众。

布鲁斯这边并不顺利，人才刚一现身就被小混混们十分没有威严地嘲笑了一顿，理由是他们把他当成了某个穿着蝙蝠侠cosplay出来溜达的大爷。这下连克拉克都没忍住偷笑了两声。

浑身挂满鸡零狗碎的小流氓们基本上都是不学无术之流，脑袋比口袋还空，有眼不识泰山的下场自然是获得了来自本尊的一顿臭揍。布鲁斯虽然退休之后转去了幕后，但拳脚功夫依然强劲，足够给这帮自以为特立独行的新新少年们好好教上一课。

克拉克一直在不远处围观，除了待机之外还时刻确保着布鲁斯的安全。

小流氓们虽然一个个被揍得鼻青眼歪，却依然拒绝相信眼前的就是正牌蝙蝠侠，并且还十分没脑子的将自己打不过对方归类为是因为运气不好。眼见着流氓团伙就要全军覆没，一个染着红毛的刺猬头忽然爬起来奔向商店的酒柜，从里面抄出一瓶酒往墙上一磕，瞬间就给手中的酒瓶剃了个和本人一样的刺猬头。

啐了一口混着血气的吐沫，红毛大吼了一声，眼睛一闭就往布鲁斯的方向冲去。

布鲁斯刚掐着一个绿毛的手臂，把人打得“嗷嗷”直叫，一回头正看见红毛不要命了似的往他身上撞。布鲁斯皱了下眉，正想抬手硬抗，忽然看见一个身影在红毛仰起胳膊的瞬间挡在他的身前。

耳旁“咔嚓”一声，酒瓶化作了无数碎片奔向了商店的各个角落，四下里登时一片寂静。红毛愣着神缓缓睁开了眼，难以置信地看着自己手里酒瓶的遗骸，干涩地咽了口吐沫，这才战战兢兢地抬起了头。

一个高大的身影站在自己面前，哪怕背着光，红色披风的边缘也相当亮眼。红毛眨巴了几下眼睛，慢慢从他的胸口上辨认出了一个“S”...

小流氓们至此才反应过来到底发生了什么事，连忙嚎着嗓子争先恐后地从破了的橱窗里窜了出去。布鲁斯没去阻挡，光听声音就知道那帮小流氓一出去就被迟来的警察给包了饺子。

克拉克舒了一口气，一回头却发现整个室内只剩下了自己。

他在附近的一幢大楼的顶上找到了布鲁斯。他已经把面罩摘下来了，正坐在楼顶的边缘撬着一瓶啤酒，其脚边还有一瓶。听见声响，他也只是十分淡漠地回头看了一眼，手中刚好“嘭”的一声，瓶子盖飘洋过海地飞到了克拉克脚下。

克拉克有点诧异地看着布鲁斯手里的酒，怀疑可能是刚刚从店里顺的，但是看对方的脸色，觉得现在似乎不是追问的好时候。一米九的大个子有点不安地晃了晃，十分自觉地走到蝙蝠侠的身边坐下，小心翼翼地开口道：“刚刚...我主要是怕你有危险。”

布鲁斯头都没抬，随便应了一声：“嗯。”

“B，你刚才特别棒，真的，别听那帮小流氓胡说。”克拉克挠了挠头发，在这种场景下和布鲁斯对话简直比抗核弹还要艰难。

布鲁斯这次干脆连应声都没了，直接歪过头，冷冷地刮了他一眼。

克拉克心领神会，于是从善如流地闭上了嘴。

夜风静静划过城市上空，重重光带在眼前连成了一片绵延不尽的图景，这是他们二人曾经无数次共同见过的景象。超人忽然浅笑了一声，感叹道：“刚刚真是...好像回到了几年前一样。”

灯光星星点点地映在了布鲁斯的眼底，他淡淡地应了一声，同时也难以觉察地荡起了嘴角。 

“我有一段时间没有这么开心过了。”克拉克将那瓶酒拖过来，以指腹磨蹭着瓶盖锯齿状的边缘，“我不是说和迪克...和年轻的小朋友们合作有什么问题，我只是单纯想念那些和你搭档的日子。”

不等对方把酒打开，布鲁斯先颇为熟练地往自己的嘴里送了两口，条理清晰地说：“首先，迪克已经不能算是小朋友了。”

克拉克不置可否，他的目光落在布鲁斯的手上，不知道是不是因为太久没出来了，他总觉得此时的布鲁斯给他的感觉与往日有些不同。

“其次。”布鲁斯垂下手臂，将视线投向旷远的夜空，停滞了好一会之后才轻飘飘地接道：“我也很想念那时候的我们。”

微风撩过说话之人的鬓角，克拉克发现，虽然对方只给了他一个侧脸，但那双眉眼的轮廓此时却是极其温柔的。这简直比哥谭艳阳高照了一整天都还要稀奇。

布鲁斯有着一张天赐的脸，哪怕岁月再无情，也没能把他这项异禀的天赋给带走，只是可惜他平时板着脸的时候太多，以至于再好看的五官都被罩上了一层常年不化的坚冰，让人不敢有一点公事之外的遐想。

而现在这层冰居然毫无预兆地化了，露出了里面难得一见的内核。克拉克被这道破开铁壁的光所吸引，在感到惊异的同时又情不自禁地倾去了更多目光——直到布鲁斯忽然冲他这边歪过头。

“咳...”克拉克脸色突变，一时间咳嗽不止，幅度大的仿佛是平地炸了个响雷。

布鲁斯皱了皱眉头，那瓶酒还好好的攥在克拉克手里，也不知道对方是怎么就突然咳成了个破风箱的。

“怎么了？”

克拉克避过了布鲁斯的目光，极不自然地调整了下坐姿：“没事，呛了一下。”

布鲁斯也不追击，反倒是眯着眼看着对方被呛得脸色绯红的样子，心中莫名柔软。

克拉克好一会才平复下来，这下可不敢再盯着布鲁斯看了，于是四下放空，两人都齐齐望着眼前流动的灯火。

克拉克有些落寞地开口：“为什么最近都不联系我了？”

布鲁斯乍一听愣了一下，但是很快就反应了过来，颇为理直气壮地接道：“有什么好联系的，反正联盟里的事迪克他们都会说。”

克拉克听了似是有些失望地摇了摇头：“你真是老样子，总是拒人于千里之外。”

布鲁斯睨了他一眼：“不犯法吧。”

这种不当一回事的调调他以前也没少对克拉克用过，但是没有一次引起过今天这样的反应。克拉克忽然凭空激动了起来，几下挪到了布鲁斯身边，极其严肃地盯着他：“你不能总是这个样子，布鲁斯，你必须要面对事实。你在衰老，这对人类而言是重要又极其脆弱的过程，你必须要学会接纳别人，不然就会过的极其孤独。”

对方的脸近在咫尺，布鲁斯几乎能感觉到扑面而来的热度，但那最后的两句话却刺痛了他，把他从胡思乱想里拉出来，抛回了冰冷的现实。布鲁斯不动声色地往后挪了几步，一面与克拉克拉开距离，一面十分冷漠地看着他：“这些你都是从哪儿学来的，露易丝身上吗？

话音未落，克拉克原本关切的神色倏地一窒，竟如融化的水彩般褪了下去。

露易丝因为一场大病在去年离世了，纵使克拉克做了所有他能做的，还是没能够留住她，毕竟在生老病死前，所有人都是一样的无力。这是他的痛点，想不到布鲁斯居然会拿她来说事。

布鲁斯也注意到了克拉克的变化，知道自己过了界，不由得失了点底气，将脸转向了一边：“总之不要用你们那套标准来衡量我。”

这话饶是放在蝙蝠侠身上听着也有些刺耳，克拉克冷哼了一声，声音没什么起伏地呛道：“是啊，伟大的蝙蝠侠从不需要任何人的帮忙，这一点我从刚认识你的时候，你就在说个不停。但是现实怎么样呢，你现在只是个上了年纪的普通人，刚刚如果没有我，你根本...总是少不了要受伤，不是吗？”

布鲁斯忽然扭过头，一言不发地看着他。

说来也怪，布鲁斯带着面具的时候，不论他说什么狠话，做什么表情，克拉克都能准确地将个人情感过滤出去，该劝就劝，该吵就吵，该反驳的就反驳。可现在倒好，对着布鲁斯那双本来的眼睛，哪怕对方还没做什么表情，他这边就已经偃旗息鼓了。

克拉克心里一软，本来到了嘴边的话又给咽了回去。两人之间空当了半天，克拉克最后竟然强逼着自己压下了嗓子，好声好气地问道：“你一向都是个现实的人，怎么现在反而学会麻痹自己了？”

听起来不像是诘问，更像是哄人。

“我不是现在才学会的。”布鲁斯没什么表情地说，“我是一直都会。”

“什么？”克拉克一愣，怀疑自己在思想斗争的功夫里漏听了好几嗓子，但是布鲁斯没给他细想的机会。

蝙蝠侠站了起来，将面罩重新带上，长长的披风在他身后猎猎作响。啤酒瓶“咣当”一声倒在一旁，还未喝的酒水滚了一地。

克拉克连忙也站了起来，但布鲁斯已经将钩爪枪握在了手里。

“抱歉，我不是有意要和你说这些。”克拉克眼疾手快地抓住了布鲁斯的手腕，语速极快地解释道，“我只是担心你。”

“我没事。”布鲁斯没怎么费劲就挣开了对方的手，往后退了一步，“我只是觉得遗憾，因为你还是不了解人类。”

“布鲁斯...”

克拉克还想再做些努力，但是披着黑色披风的人已经纵身一跃，滑入了无边的夜色中，任凭风声将他最后的话语拉成了丝线，在克拉克的耳中来回震荡。

他说：“人类有很多种感情，很可惜你只懂了最浅薄的那种。”

韦恩家的书房与想象中的有所不同。

当克拉克进入房间的时候，首先映入眼帘的不是预想之中的书柜，反而是一排规整统一的玻璃窗子。阳光齐齐从窗外泄进来，照亮了室内的同时也点亮了舞动在空气中的细小尘埃。这是一间两层并作一层的宽大房间，可家具却只有一张书桌，还有两把会客椅。靠墙的角落里杵着一尊半身石膏人像，攀至窗头的绿植借着微风在灰白的人面上留下了一点晃动的阴影。

克拉克有些不明就里地回头看了管家一眼，不看倒好，一回头才发现原来自己身后的整个墙面都是书柜。

管家笑眯眯地冲他一躬身：“那我就不打扰您了，有事您再叫我。”

克拉克看了眼书桌上的按铃，也礼貌地点了点头。

房门应声而合，偌大的书房里只剩下他一人。克拉克将外套置于椅子上，信步来到了墙边，仰头观望了一会儿这面壮观的“书墙”。

一想到自己要找的东西就在这之中，比起接近谜底的喜悦，反倒是先有一股隐约的无力感压了下来。

老实说，当时他还没有觉得那会是一个多么关键的场景。他和布鲁斯认识了一辈子，也不是没对彼此说过重话，往往过不了多久就会和好，两人都心照不宣地翻开新的一页，似乎没什么真的能对两人的关系造成实质性的打击。

克拉克原本以为这就和以往的那些小磕小绊一样，过去了也就翻页了。这件事直到再次被他记起，已经是数年以后，在布鲁斯的葬礼上。

虽说是葬礼，但是理解为一种变相的韦恩集团发布会更为合适。通稿里关于旧股东的逝世仅占了一小部分，更多的则是关于韦恩集团未来的发展。

克拉克在贵宾席上老老实实地坐了半个小时之后还是难耐地起了身，像他这种体格，在一个地方坐久了简直是一种折磨，更何况这充满书面语的通稿还提不起他的半分兴趣。

他顺着过道轻手轻脚地往场外走去，沿途有人茫然地瞪着眼睛，也有人半合着眼皮昏昏欲睡。克拉克难得看见几个人脸上带着一副极其投入的神情，但是在脑海里搜索了半天也没能将这些面孔给对上号——直到他看见他们胸前的吊牌时才反应过来，这些人好像是韦恩集团的新进员工。

随着大门的关闭，那些没完没了的场面话被尽数关在了身后。克拉克插着兜，正准备上哪儿去通通气，前脚刚迈出去就听见耳旁传来了一声漫不经心地调侃：“你也听不下去了吗？”

克拉克闻声回过头，看见迪克正靠着墙支在一边，嘴上叼了一只不知道谁递过来的烟，烟并没有点燃。

“出来透透气。”克拉克说着干脆也往墙边一杵，远看很像是两个烟枪倚着墙根过烟瘾。

“我觉得达米安在这种事上学得还挺有模有样的，做得比布鲁斯好。”迪克咬着那根烟，看着烟头随着他的话语上下跳动。

克拉克瞥了他一眼，虽然对方还是往常那副话多劲头足的样子，但是眼睛里的疲惫还是难以掩饰。布鲁斯的私人葬礼就在昨天，克拉克猜测他们应该都没怎么休息。

“以后怎么办？”不知道是出于什么，克拉克对这几个蝙蝠家的小崽有一种移情的关心，哪怕对方早就成家立业，各个都已经是独当一面的好手。

迪克笑了一声，眉眼里还带着些许少年时候的影子：“回去继续当我的小警察咯。”说着，他直起身，将那根快要咬出烟丝的香烟丢进了身旁的垃圾桶里，再转过来时，脸上已经换了另一副正经的神情：“当然是该怎么过还怎么过，联盟里的事情我们还是会照常参与，虽然布鲁斯不在了，说没有打击是不能可能的，但世界还是得照常运转不是？”

克拉克心想，果然从一个人身上可以以小见大。迪克就是迪克，连这种公式化的答案从他嘴里说出来，都多了一股蓬勃向上的意味。

两人对视一眼，简略了那些不必要的虚招，短促地相视一笑。

“对了，克拉克。”迪克一只手按在门把上，门拉了一半忽然又停下来，“布鲁斯他，其实...”

“迪克？你站在门口干什么？”

克拉克原本欲走，被叫住后一回头，正撞上了提姆从里面推门出来。没什么起伏的陈词滥调随着扩音系统一下子重新霸占了所有人的耳朵。

“额我...没事，我正要进去。” 迪克似乎有什么话想说，但是横遭了一叉子，嘴边支吾了两下，愣是把话又咽了回去，最后只是神色复杂地瞄了克拉克一眼。

提姆也察觉到了眼前的气氛不对，不过他看着迪克不大自然地绕过自己，从那不协调的动作里读出了些什么。

“迪克是想说什么吗？”克拉克感到有些不明所以。

提姆像是背着极重的包袱似的，老成地叹了一声：“不是迪克想说什么，是布鲁斯想说什么。”

窗外不知道什么时候起风了，树枝拍打着窗户“啪啪”作响。克拉克被这声音唤醒，短暂地从回忆里抽了出来。

他放下书本，来到窗前，看着阴沉的卷云盘踞在房子上空，好好的一个晴天竟然说阴就阴。一股冷冷的潮气从窗隙里渗了进来，预示了大雨即将来临。

克拉克在窗边出神地望了一会，然后随手点亮了桌上的台灯。屋内还没暗到要开大灯的程度，只不过打开一盏台灯好像是给屋内增添了一点温暖而已。

关于那件事，不论是迪克还是提姆都没有和克拉克明说，但如果真的是布鲁斯有话想说，那克拉克也只能从最近的记忆里搜索出这一个可疑的场景。

那天晚上不甚愉快的对话没有得到任何的善后，布鲁斯就当作没发生过一样直接跃了过去。克拉克原以为是因为对方对这点小事不够在意，但现在想想，这或许恰恰是因为对方对此太过在意。

“我只是觉得遗憾，因为你还是不了解人类。”

“人类有很多种感情，很可惜你只懂了最浅薄的那种。”

每当四下无人的时候，当年的那两句话就重新蹦进克拉克的耳朵里，一遍又一遍地在他的脑海里播放。

奇怪的是，当年布鲁斯说这话的时候明明是带着面具的，但是在克拉克的想象中，他却把面具摘了下来，透过那双明亮的眼睛幽幽地看着他。

布鲁斯微皱着眉，不知何处打来的冷光衬得他的皮肤有些发白。他就站在那里，隽永而沉默，目光透过锐利的眼眉，却不复惯有的冷漠。那个眼神带了一点隐忍，还有一点不舍，从他为自己建造的铜墙铁壁里望了出来。

他到底想对他说什么呢？

克拉克在心里对那个虚幻的影子提问了无数次，可是每次都没有回音。

傍晚的山坡上暑气未消，刚一接近就闻到了一股从草叶间蒸腾出来的泥土味道。

基于旧墓地有过被挖的不好历史，葬礼结束后没过几年，韦恩集团的现任主人便做主，将家族前辈们挪去了个通风顺水的好地方。

新墓地距离哥谭市不远，被整齐划一的松林包围。几十米开外的大道上有一条分叉直通到山脚，但是没延伸多少就隐入了林中，被一道厚重的铁门阻挡，看起来极其像是个泛着资本冷漠的私人植物园。不过里面郁郁葱葱的，又明显有人修理，除了没建房之外，实际上倒也没和真正的植物园差多少。

这处偏僻的小山坡原本是开发商为了搞山景别墅而开辟的，结果半路断了资金链，只好着急忙慌地向各大企业推销。

穿得人模狗样的中间商带着一堆方案紧张兮兮地进入韦恩大楼的时候，原本是抱着就算连蒙带骗也要拉一个新的金主爸爸入伙的打算。可是谁成想，真开说了以后，提前准备好的词才刚往外捅了不到三分之一就被对方给打断了。

韦恩集团的老总坐在办公桌的后面连眼皮都没抬，估计是懒得多讲，倒是旁边的秘书带着一副公式化十足的微笑走了过来，递给了他一份文件。打开一看，居然是收购条款还有各种令人思维打结的保密协议。

中间商被这份爽快给惊着了，瞪着眼睛翻了半天，结果愣是一个字都没看进去——谁能想到对方不仅愿意接盘，还接得如此彻底呢？

顺利完成任务的中年男人云里雾里了半天，听到秘书第二次提醒的时候才回过神，连忙业务熟练地拍了一通马屁，然后感恩戴德地退了出去。于是这个被上任爸爸给剃头剃了一半的倒霉孩子就这么转到了韦恩集团的手中，不过它也没有得到预想中的再开发，反倒是就这么沉寂了下去，放任各种绿植生长，长成了一处独立于世外的僻静风景。

克拉克轻车熟路地落在了山顶，绕着几棵松树拐了个弯，一转身又回到了正经大道上。眼前是一片开阔的空地，石子路铺得整整齐齐。路的尽头连着一片草坪，中间簇拥着几块灰色的墓碑，背后还能透过摇曳的枝叶看见一点哥谭市的身影。

克拉克向着最年轻的那块走去，边走边想着，这里既宽敞又安静，没事还可以转头看看故园的风景。对比一下那些鸽子笼似的公墓，简直是VIP级别的待遇，倒也挺符合躺在那里的人的身份。

他在墓碑前蹲了下来，将手里的花束放下，一抬头，借着石碑增光发亮的表面看见了自己带着苦笑的脸。两人一别经年，如今对方成了一块石头，虽然还是一样的不爱说话，却真实地冰冷了许多。

这不是克拉克第一次来看布鲁斯，过去的几年里，只要他有空就会来找布鲁斯呆会，说是觊觎这里无人打扰的好环境也行，克拉克没留意过自己跑这里跑得比露易丝那边还勤。

为了确保安全，达米安在周围弄了许多密得和地雷阵一样的报警系统，但是克拉克知道如何绕过它们。毕竟总来也不好意思每次都要通知一声，出于便人利己的考虑，克拉克选择了不去打扰总裁工作。不过他每次拜访过后都会留下花束，达米安对此也没什么表示，克拉克就全当是被对方默许了。

做工精细的墓碑贯彻了和墓园一体的有钱人作风，一看就知道后面大概跟了几个零。不过在克拉克眼中，其实有些华丽得过了头，看着略有点“面子工程”的意思。虽说这种东西多半是留给生者看的，和躺在下面的人并没有多大的关系，但深究的话，还是能从留白的墓志铭上瞧出点和布鲁斯本人真正相称的东西。

克拉克无言地蹲了一会，在心里和挚友做了一番交谈。头顶天色阴沉，原本还只是半压在空中的积雨云在一声沉闷的雷响后终于垮了下来，开始淅淅沥沥地落起了小雨。

仲夏的雨水来势凶猛，很快就有了发展成暴雨的势头，实在是很打扰别人进行灵魂上的交流。

克拉克的眼镜已经被雨水弄糊了，只得摘下来，收进了口袋里。他站起来活动了下脚踝，准备趁着被雨水淋透前离开这里。可是谁成想，他刚一转身，就看见了一个意外的身影撞进了自己的视线里。

那居然是已经好几年都没见过的红头罩，杰森·托德。

来人刚从树林里转出来，大概是被骤雨干扰了听力，见到克拉克时也明显吃了一惊。克拉克觉得他好像还听见对方低声骂了句“shit”。

一场突如起来的雨就这么扰乱了两个人本该互不相扰的计划。克拉克和杰森默默地杵在一棵挺阔的松树下，看着雨水顺着伞盖般的枝叶成趟儿地滴下来——在刚刚两人都愣住的功夫里，雨一转眼下得老大，现在想在被淋成落汤鸡前离开已经是不可能的了。

克拉克有些不自然地换了个站姿。四个罗宾里，他和迪克的关系最熟，而杰森...布鲁斯在的时候就没怎么交流过，现在更是好几年才见上一回，还得是在完全意外的情况下。

克拉克忽然有些愧疚，基于布鲁斯的关系，他或许应该在好友离世后，对这几个被他当成孩子养大的前助手们多倾注点注意力才对。这事在迪克身上，他也的确是这样做的。那家伙从不吝啬于开口找人帮忙，两人又经常在联盟里见面，克拉克平时能帮就帮，而提姆和达米安也都在各自的领域里混得不错，大多数时候都轮不着他操心。至于杰森么...

他就像每个多子嗣家庭里的Middle child，总是被人遗忘的那一个。

克拉克想到这里，更加觉得自己有负挚友所托，毕竟布鲁斯还在的话，肯定不会在这几年里对杰森不闻不问。

他有意无意地朝着对方身上瞥去，发现昔日桀骜不驯的少年现在也成了长满胡茬的大叔，不过整体轮廓没变，还是那副“没事别惹我”、“老子不想谈心”、“别把我当成问题少年”的冷漠神情，浑身都贴满了“生人勿近”的字样。

杰森的行头也没什么变化，还是那身夹克短靴的打扮。最外边的夹克上沾着土，这会儿被雨水一冲，直接混成了泥水不甚体面地滴了下来，而标志性头盔则被他夹在臂弯里，侧面添了些较新的刮痕。视线继续下移，克拉克这才注意到对方的手里居然还拎着两瓶啤酒，是底层人民手中常见的那种。

现在克拉克的心里已经有了个大概。自己眼前的少年，啊不，中年，估计是才和哪个黑帮干架完毕，心里有些不爽，于是拎着两瓶不知道给没给钱的啤酒，也不管是不是要下雨，就这么绕过安保系统闯上了山。可巧的是他也在这里，所以两人就这么碰了个正着。

树底的空间有限，两个身高腿长的大男人几乎把这点地方都给占完了，视线这种东西，如果不说出来那绝对是因为另一方有意忽视而已。

果然，没一会杰森就拧着眉转过头，面露厌烦地瞪了克拉克一眼，莫名让克拉克有点想起了以往的日子。

超人略微低头，看着被雨水打湿地草坪缓缓开了口：“我记得前几年，布鲁斯葬礼的时候你没来。”

对方单刀直入地闯进了要害，杰森的脸上神情一动。他收回了视线，转过头望着面前的雨幕，克拉克的话似乎成了开启回忆的钥匙，杰森有些出神地望向被雨水浇透的墓碑，低声说：“那种表面上的东西，去了和不去又有什么分别。”

克拉克微微挑眉，他明白杰森的意思，如果想要告别的话，那场名为葬礼，实际上连棺椁都见不着的“发布会”的确是没什么意义，但这也不该成为缺席的理由。

“所以你才来这里偷偷看他？”克拉克说，“每次都这么悄悄地来，悄悄地走，也不知会其他人一声？”

杰森闻言有些莫名其妙地看了他一眼，克拉克这才后知后觉地想起来，对方似乎一直都不是那种着家的人。被冷落惯了的孩子在常年的流浪里自然也习惯了独来独往的生活，如果强行把他放在人堆里，让他去和人寒暄，那估计就和要了他的命差不多。

克拉克自知失言，于是干咳了两声表示歉意，杰森撇了撇嘴，这个话题就在噼啪作响的雨声中沉寂了下去。

骤雨来去随心，不知过了多久，如注的雨帘开始渐渐收拢，氤氲的湿气也在草叶间四散而去。杰森见到雨势减小，也不管旁边的克拉克，拎着头盔和啤酒就径直步入了还未收尾的雨中。

克拉克想了想也跟了上去。

他站在杰森身后，看见他蹲下来，在墓碑前熟练地撬开了一瓶酒，然后自顾自地往嘴里送去。另一瓶则杵在一边，仿佛仅仅是凑巧多拿了一瓶一样，并没有要和谁分享的打算。

“其实你很尊敬他。”克拉克沉吟了片刻后评价道。

然而对方只顾着喝酒，丝毫不加掩饰地对着他的话装聋作哑——此类行为常见于各种不愿意听家长说话的叛逆少年身上。

克拉克也不恼，毕竟活到了他这种年纪，还有什么妖魔鬼怪没见过，仅凭一个目无尊长的“大龄问题少年”难道还想让他知难而退不成？

他琢磨了一下措辞，继续语重心长地讲道：“你应该让别人知道你关心他，这样也才能让别人来关心你。因为如果你不表现出来的话，别人是不会知道的，他们只会以为你并不需要他们。”

话音刚落，克拉克的大脑莫名地当了下机。一种熟悉的感觉荡过心头，总觉得类似的对话，他曾经在哪儿说过。

杰森听到这里忽然嗤笑一声，几乎是带了点无奈地反呛道：“这世上哪儿是什么东西都可以说出来的。”

这股倔劲儿成了绳索，一下子牵出了水中的沉木。克拉克沉默了一会，反而在杰森边上蹲了下来，和他一起看着布鲁斯的墓碑，叹道：“你在这一点上，倒是和布鲁斯出奇的像。”

杰森转过头，意味不明地看了他一眼。

克拉克浑然不觉地低头拨愣起脚边的草叶，裤腿上沾湿了一片：“起初我们刚认识的时候，他也不愿意我帮他，总是说什么叫我走远点，不许我插手，不要我瞎操心之类的话。”

“我有几次是差点当真了，不过后来一想，估计是他嘴硬，我就又回去了，结果果然和我想的一样。”克拉克说到这里轻轻一笑，可是笑容转瞬即逝，“那时候我还以为自己挺懂布鲁斯的，但是后来...特别是我们上了年纪以后，他也不经常联系我了，渐渐的，我也不知道他在想什么了。”

超人脸上春风化雨的温和随着叙述逐渐化成了一股沉郁的雾，仿佛藏了一百个解不开的心结在眼底。杰森见状也终于收起了那副吊儿郎当的态度，敛着语气问道：“你们怎么了？”

克拉克长叹了口气，他想起了他们最后一次出去探险，想起了布鲁斯临走前那个琢磨不透的眼神，还有那两句疙瘩似的梗在他心里好几年的话。他们认识了快一辈子，以前不用什么言语就能配合默契，可是到了最后反倒成了交浅言深一样，多说一句都显得咄咄逼人。

到底什么叫不了解人类，什么叫只懂最浅薄的那种感情，布鲁斯为什么要这样说他。这些问题自从布鲁斯去世以后就像跟刺儿一样扎在克拉克心里，虽不至于弄得寝食不安，但每次想到的时候也都要跟着难受一把。

杰森听了那天晚上的事情之后先是闭嘴咂摸了一会，然后才跟刚通上电似的追上来：“你说你当时建议他向周围人敞开心扉...因为你觉得他孤独？”

这话虽然简略了中间的过程，但总体方向上还是没错的，克拉克秉着一副“您有何高见”的疑惑神情，迟疑地点了下头：“嗯。”

这下杰森的眉头彻底拧紧了。

克拉克发现他身上那股漫不经心的劲儿不知道什么时候消失了，对方正冷冷地看着他，像是柄刀子似的要凿开他的灵魂。

“那布鲁斯可真没说错，你是真的不了解人类。”杰森看着他一字一句地说，严厉的语气表明了这里面容不下一句玩笑的成分。

克拉克心里一惊，仿佛有口大钟在他脑海里来回晃动，震得他整个人耳鸣不已。他的眼神紧跟在杰森身上，一时失去了语言的能力，只得惶然无措地听着。

“的确，以大众的标准来看，布鲁斯确实很孤僻，因为他喜欢单打独斗，有什么事也都习惯性的憋在心里，但这不意味他就是孤独的。”杰森慢条斯理地说着，话里的主角好像是布鲁斯，又好像是他自己。他的视线重新落在淌着水的墓碑上，周身明明是冷的，可心里却好像烧着一团无处可去的火。

“毕竟不是每个人都需要那种...完美妻子，一个幸福的家庭，还有一份稳定的工作，不是每个人都想按那种方式活着。问题的关键是我们现在这样就很舒服，所以帮个忙，不要用你的生活模式往每个路过的人身上套，也不要想当然地判断别人是否孤独，好吗？”

杰森按捺着脾气一股脑说了一堆，试图将人类那点难以触摸的精神与信念融合进他所能掌握的通俗语言里。克拉克在旁边默默地听着，雨水渗进了他的发梢，又流过五官，顺着下巴的线条滴下来，仿佛是一尊纹路深邃的雕像。

杰森一口气说完，心里的那股无名火已经散了一半，再看看超人一脸凝重的样子，剩下的那一半忽然也不好意思再追究了，只好草草偃旗息鼓，闭上了嘴巴。

两人无言了一会儿，见对方似乎还没有从方才的指责里走出来，杰森竟然有了一种自己在欺负老年人的错觉。常年不在意他人想法的反英雄心里难得有了“过分”的意识，这下轮到他变得手足无措了起来。

杰森挠了挠头发，逼着自己用温和的语气搜肠刮肚地组装出了几句宽慰的话：“布鲁斯一点也不孤独，他很满足于自己的生活方式，所以才抵触别人对他指手画脚，而且这么想的人居然还是你，也难怪他会生气。”

雨中的雕像似乎从最后一句里觉出了点不同寻常的意思，于是木然地动了动脖子，疲倦地抬起头，眼中闪过一丝困惑的光。

杰森敲了敲有些麻木的腿，现在他心里有个选择，那就是要不要把老蝙蝠的最后一个秘密给捅出去。

他看着和土地连在一起墓碑，想象着再过上几十年或者几年，这件事就会和其他知情人一起埋进土里，化成灰。而转过头，再看看超人这边依然一脸茫然的神情，他忽然有点不明白，为什么就是几句话的事，却让布鲁斯心甘情愿地沉默了这么些年。

被搁置在一旁的酒里渗进了雨水，和劣质酒精一起混成了一股难以言喻的味道。杰森捞过来，看也不看地仰头一饮而尽，然后有头没尾地开了口：“其实别看布鲁斯单身了这么些年，这也不意味着他没有爱过谁。”

“什么？”克拉克审视着对方，眼看着杰森把那瓶掺了水的酒喝的跟什么上品香槟一样，心里敏锐地意识到了对方似乎想要告诉他一些非常重要的东西。

杰森状作不经意地继续说道：“你要说他最后到底是...达到了不需要爱情的境界，还是说，其实心里已经有了和爱情等价的东西，这就不好说了——毕竟人类的感情是很复杂的，不是每个人都会摆在脸上展现给你看。”

说罢，他又扭过头，露出了一副十分理解的神情，半笑不笑地看着克拉克：“不过你不懂也是正常的，因为那时候你只失去过露易丝，但是现在不同了。布鲁斯是第一个，不会是最后一个，恭喜你，你会开始懂得更多的。”

杰森装模做样地拍了拍克拉克的肩膀，膝盖一用力站了起来。克拉克莫名被人当成了借力板，正想继续追问，又被杰森给打断。

“你也不要怪他不跟你说清楚，他只是习惯了在什么事上都比你我早一点。” 

杰森幽幽地望着那块还没有他一半高的墓碑，用空酒瓶轻轻地碰了下，撞出了一声清脆的声响，算是临别致意。

“等等！”克拉克在背后叫住了他，“如果你什么都明白，那就干脆和我说清楚，布鲁斯他...”

“抱歉。”杰森立住了身形，在带上头盔前最后看了克拉克一眼，“这个问题就由你自己来解答吧。”

克拉克没再追问，眼看着杰森带着近在咫尺的答案消失在了自己眼前。他似乎已经触摸到了真相的一角，看到了答案透过薄纱突显出的清晰轮廓，可是大脑却在如鼓的心跳声中拒绝了思考。

纵使已经站在了门外，纵使已经与谜底前所未有的接近，克拉克最终还是没能那最后一层薄纱一鼓作气地揭开。对方的话在他的心里激起了千层浪，克拉克不确定自己如果当时就知道了答案，又是否能够承受得起它的重量。

布鲁斯的书房里罗列了不止他这一辈，还有前面好几辈的藏书。除了天文地理，社会伦理，还有各种家族相册，前人笔记。满满一面墙的书，足够让克拉克找到腰酸背痛，头晕眼花。

可能这就是拒绝被透露，偏要靠自己探索的代价吧。

但是俗话怎么说的？作弊得来的知识终究不是自己的。凡事都要讲究一个循序渐进，与其像上次一样被人一股脑地塞信息塞到大脑死机，那还不如自己掌握节奏来得更能接受一点。

克拉克在本次拜访前已经做好了不论要耗上多久，都要自己找出事情的来龙去脉，再从头捋到尾的心理准备，可是现在还没过多久就有了疲惫的感觉，奈何这搜索范围实在是有点广。

新管家在这时推着一辆载满银质托盘的推车敲开了书房的门，她熟练地倒上茶，同点心一起放在了临近窗边的桌子上。下得最大的一阵雨已经过去了，窗户上沾着朦胧的雨点，时不时在重力的作用下汇聚到一起，滴湿了窗沿。

老太太显然很高兴看见有人出现在这间大宅里，哪怕对方并没有什么想要聊天的兴趣。她在旁边站了一会，看着克拉克在书架前徘徊，于是抬手扶了下眼镜，热心地开口道：“容我冒昧问一句，您是在找什么类型的书呢？”

克拉克闻言将目光从书架上抽了出来。他并不想失礼，但是也不知道怎么形容自己毫无头绪的窘状，只得略带拘谨地扫了她一眼：“我也不太清楚，大概是和布鲁斯有关的书吧。”

“啊...”老太太听了之后眯着眼睛托起了长音，就在克拉克以为她也一筹莫展的时候忽然蹦出了一句：“那我建议您直接查找布鲁斯老爷的笔记。”

克拉克完全没想到还有这么个东西，直接愣在原地，干巴巴地重复：“...布鲁斯的笔记？”

“对，就在...从右侧数第三列的最顶层。”管家说着，还走到对应的书架前，十分周到地抬手一指。

克拉克顺着她的手指往上一瞟，果然看到了一打似乎与左邻右舍的落灰程度有所不同的书。可见，想要靠自己是好事，但是也不能死扛，有必要的时候还是该求助一下旁人的。

克拉克有些尴尬地回了句：“谢谢。”

管家也不作声，只是微笑着退了出去。

听见门锁“咔哒”一声扣在一起后，克拉克自原地跃起，轻轻地飞到书柜顶端将那打笔记取了下来。

说实话，在科技纵横的年代里，像手写这种早就被打为又累又没效率的代名词的东西，除了那些闲得发慌或者硬件设施的确跟不上的人，应该也没谁会在这上面倾注那么多的心血。但是克拉克没想到像布鲁斯这种两不沾的人居然正好是其中一员，而且看起来还写了不少。

笔记总共有五本，抱在怀里有一种沉重的质感。克拉克将它们放到了书桌上，有点忐忑地从最上面翻起。

布鲁斯的字很好看，书写简洁有力，在灯下甚至还能看到留在纸页上的笔划纹路。克拉克心中一动，手指忍不住抚上了脆弱的纸面。

虽然大宅里的陈设没什么变化，但是从进门开始，克拉克就一直抱着一种无法释怀的客气与疏离，直到他翻开了这本笔记——属于布鲁斯的气息扑面而来，将他从紧绷的神经里解放了出来，仿佛其本人正站在灯下遥望着他，令克拉克想起了自己无数次地飞进蝙蝠洞里，看到布鲁斯在电子屏幕前转过身的时候。灯光映亮了他的脸，克拉克的心也跟着在那一刻落了地。

“见字如面”说得大概就是这个意思吧。

克拉克长舒了一口气，这才看起了笔记的内容。第一本还是布鲁斯早年在外求学时候的事，可以看出来，那时他的想法还颇为稚嫩，字里行间透着一股急躁，急得无非是什么时候才能成为足够厉害的人回到哥谭来。

克拉克翻了几页之后就合上了，这些事发生在他遇到布鲁斯之前，似乎与他想找的内容无关。克拉克有点失望的同时又莫名松了口气。

第二本确实是回到哥谭后的事了，但是又与之前的不同。这本的页面上大多布满了零星的词语，各种不成段的字句，偶尔还带着点意义不明的涂鸦，乱得前言不搭后语，仿佛是本草稿纸合集。克拉克看了半天，最后推测这本估计是布鲁斯专门用来划分思路用的。

一连两本都是乌龙，不论之前抱有什么样的心情，克拉克此时的心态都已经放得相当的端正了。他将两本看过的放在一旁，伸手去拿第三本，可是没想到，刚一拿起来就有张巴掌大的纸片先溜了出来。

克拉克猝不及防，连忙想要伸手去捞。凭借着超强的视力，他在纸片落地前就看出了那好像是张背面写了字的相纸，而他伸出的手却在看到了正面的人像时僵在了原地。

泛黄的纸片薄如蝉翼，一连在空中翻了几个花之后飘出去老远。克拉克全身的机能集体失效，好半天才恢复了一点最基本的动力。他慢慢地走了过去，拿起了那张居然是由一张剪报塑封而成的相片。

与笔记一脉相承的字体出现在他的眼前，克拉克屏着愈演愈烈地呼吸，将那两排干练的字录入了脑海：

“我的心中有一个秘密，它如刀般沉重，又似水般无踪。”

“它们像烟一样的缠着我，我看得见它们，却驱不走它们，于是我只能放声痛哭。”

两句不明不白的话，却看得克拉克两侧的太阳穴在皮下隐隐跳动。他闭上了眼，攥着相纸强行平静了一会，直到觉得自己终于做好了准备，才将那张相纸翻了过来。

然而他心里所有的建设还是在看清照片的那一刹那溃不成军。

塑封的相纸上，有两个人永不褪色地站在那里，其中一个正对着镜头大大方方地微笑，脸上沾了点计谋得逞的窃喜，而另一个则是有些惊讶地微张着嘴，右手伸在半空，指节微屈，像是在用一种极不自然的姿势招手。

克拉克愣愣地瞪着眼睛，这张充满年代感的照片带着他回到了大约是七十年前的那一天——那天他和蝙蝠侠刚刚合力侦破了一起重大的抢劫案，嫌犯被他们抓个正着，连赃款都还装在麻袋里，怎么运来的又被怎么运了回去。

超人一直想让蝙蝠侠也获得人们的赞赏，可他的搭档却总是拒绝任何采访，哪怕是来自他的也不行。超人，同时也是星球日报的记者克拉克·肯特，因此想出了这样的一个办法。

他偷偷安排了相机，在蝙蝠侠想要离开的时候骗他回过头，抓拍了那个瞬间，然后又请报社的同事处理掉了照片上的钩爪枪。于是超人与蝙蝠侠的第一次，也是唯一的一次合照就有了。

这张照片被放到了隔天的报纸上，配合着抢劫案的专栏报道，一经发行就在群众之间引起了重大反响。随便想想都知道是谁的杰作。

似乎也是从那时候开始，两个人还多了个“世界最佳搭档”的称号，但是布鲁斯却从知道后一周都没有和他讲话。克拉克一直以为是自己的这一举动惹恼了他，于是再也没敢提过和照片有关的事，可谁想到，当初的那张照片就这样静静地躺在布鲁斯的笔记本里，一躺就是这么多年。

现在所有的线索都被摆在了眼前，克拉克驱使着自己浑浑噩噩的身体翻开了那本掉出相纸的笔记本，从中得知了一个自己不曾了解过的故事。

有这样一个孩子，他被特殊的经历逼迫着早早长大，长成了一个把真心隐藏在披风里，不再轻易相信别人的大人。可同时，他又怀着一点近似天真的幻想，想要一个人掀开笼罩在城市上空的黑暗。

他一面披着冷酷无情的外衣，一面怀揣着想要救世的怜悯，这个男人挣扎在两者之间，几乎忘记了自己本来的模样，直到另一个人找到了他，告诉他，这个世上还有许多人在做着同样的事情，也许他们可以一起。

后来的人带着一股不由分说的温暖闯进了他的生命，男人后知后觉地发现，原来再习惯黑夜的人也会对阳光怀有渴望，因为人本身就不是生存在黑夜里的动物，只要一丁点热度就足以将沉睡的本能唤醒。

他在不知不觉间对那个人产生了感情，如融金般注入了心脏，使它在最寒冷的深夜里也散发着灼人的热度，燃烧着不熄的光。但他却没来得及弄明白这份感情到底是什么。

那个人后来结婚了，他挽着新娘的手，笑得就像与男人合影时一样的开心。

男人没有多言，只是借口还有事情要处理就早早逃离了现场。剩下的人也没有起疑心，因为在他们的印象里，男人永远是忙碌的，永远是孤僻的，唯有他自己知道，他这一生里没爱过什么，总体来说就那么几样，却被他翻来覆去地爱的深沉。

两个人之间似乎有什么变了，又好像什么也没变。他们依旧会一起执行任务，和以前一样相处，那个人还是会对他微笑，喜欢围在他左右，极端在意他的死活。男人偶尔会想这是为什么，后来他明白了，因为他们是“世界最佳搭档”。

一个称号，既是最高的赞美，也是最深的禁锢，像个光环一样罩在他们头上，却也成了他们从此再也无法跳出去的牢笼。

克拉克瘫坐在地上，背靠桌板，一条腿弯曲支撑着手肘，冰凉的手指抵着松不开的眉头与太阳穴。书页在他身边散乱了一地，唯有那张照片还攥在他手心里，中间出现了一个深陷的凹痕。他悄无声息地坐在那里，既不流泪也不恼怒，只是良久后才摘下眼镜，几乎是用上了全身的力气抹了下脸。

他没能察觉到布鲁斯那深沉而内敛的感情，因为它还没有爆发就已经结束了，而自己则成了被称号套得最死的那一个，居然从来没有想过自己对布鲁斯的感情是否在走到圈外以后还剩下点什么。

布鲁斯从始至终都没有对他讲过自己异样的感情，一开始是因为自己也不确定，后来则是怕破坏他的幸福，到了老了就把它当成了信念。只要不说出来，就会一直对克拉克抱有这种感情，这样他就是爱克拉克的，他就不会孤独。

克拉克至此才明白了布鲁斯的话，他的确不懂人类，不知道有的人爱你会告诉全世界，有的人会只藏在心里，远远旁观，直到生命逝去什么都没能留下，这就是人类感情的复杂之处。而这里面错过的时间，就是人类可悲的地方了，毕竟理解一样东西要付出代价，有时是几天，有时是几年，可生命是有限的，没人拥有永恒的时间。

至此只能感叹幸好克拉克不是，他的时间足够支撑到他发现这一切。

达米安回来的时候，整座大宅已经灯火通明。管家很自然地接过了主人手中的外套，换成了还冒着热气的毛巾，她一边看着达米安擦手，一边温和地汇报道：“您的客人来了，在书房里。”

达米安听了也没什么特别的反应，只是低哼了一句算是答应。

他把毛巾递还给管家，随后双手插在兜里往楼上走去，杰森事前写给他打招呼的纸条还在他的口袋里，握着有些生硬。

皮鞋踏过古旧的地板，被地毯隔绝了声音，宅子的现任主人轻车熟路地经过了一系列房间，径直来到了走廊的尽头。书房处在背阴的一面，木门的把手握着有些冰冷，达米安犹豫了片刻，还是手上用力，打开了眼前厚重的大门。

房间的顶灯没开，只有书桌前一台小小的台灯亮着，透过雕花的灯罩，在墙壁上投下影影绰绰的光。房间里有一个人影，正背靠书桌坐在地上，似乎完全没察觉到有人走了进来。

达米安皱了皱眉，连忙三步并作五步地走了过去。

坐在那里的自然是克拉克没错，只不过他看起来很糟糕，像是经历了一场大大的起落，此时已经沉沉地睡了过去。达米安扫了一眼周围地板，从四周散乱的书页以及那张仍然被超人攥在手里的相片上看出了个大概。

门口又传来一声轻响，但是因为推门人的力气不足，于是便被拖出了老长，余音不绝地绵延在空气里。

达米安一侧头，看见一个小女孩正怯生生地扒着门板往屋里望，见自己被达米安发现了，便十分不好意思地叫了声：“祖父。”

达米安也没恼，正想说点什么，忽然看见一只皮肤稀松的手接替女孩的手掌撑起了木门。管家的另一只手放在女孩的肩上，正准备叫她不要去打扰他们，可刚一抬头，余光瞥进了屋内，不由得连她也露出了一点担忧的神情。

“达米安老爷，需不需要我...”

“不用叫他。”达米安轻手轻脚地走了过来，思量了一下之后又补充道，“去给他拿条毯子。”

管家点点头，十分利落地消失在了走廊上。达米安随手关上了身后的门，另一只手牵起了孙女。

小女孩还没有他的一半高，扎着两根歪歪扭扭的辫子，和怀里的布娃娃有种异曲同工的不着调之感。女孩见管家走了，便仰起头特意压低了声音问道：“祖父，那个人，他怎么了？”

达米安本想说点什么糊弄过去，但是小女孩明显已经过了随便骗的年纪，一双眼睛正灼灼有神地盯着他，初初显露出了身为人精的本色。

达米安无奈，只好以一本正经的口气说道：“他睡着了，现在正在做梦。”

小女孩一听这个讲故事般的开场，立刻来了兴趣，急不可待地追问起来：“什么梦呢？”

达米安被问得一个头两个大，不禁在心里感叹自己小时候是多么令人省心，每天都有一堆计划，从来不多问这些有的没的。不过话虽如此，他还是耐着性子编了起来：“他在梦里有一个搭档，他们是好伙伴，总是结伴出去惩凶缉恶...”

女孩忽然脸色一沉：“好了好了，我知道自己要去做功课了。”

达米安没想到他随便乱扯居然还有这种效果，当下便决定了以后要多多运用这种方法来堵住孙女的嘴，不，是督促孙女学习。

两个人一步一步地走下了楼，将过往的故事都留在了身后。不过达米安没想到他说对了一点，克拉克的确是在做梦。

他正在做着属于上个世纪的梦境，梦里的他们年轻热情，梦里的他们无所不能。

在梦中，他乘着记忆的小舟回到了两人最初相遇的时代，那个他们都还不懂痛苦，也没有离别与不幸的时代。

夜风温暖湿润，空气里弥漫着一股留人晚归的香气。他们的脚底是流动的灯火，头顶有漫天的星星，人们沉浸在华灯初上的夜色里，一身的精力无处挥泄，尚且都还觉得回家太早。而此时，年轻的英雄正伫立在漆黑的屋顶，沉默地俯瞰着这片不息的土地。

克拉克从背后轻轻靠近了他，他能听见这座城市里所有奔流不息的响动，那些裹挟在车流里的柔声细语，可是当眼前的人回过头时，一切响动都停止了。

他正在对他微笑，仿佛漫天的星辰齐齐闪烁，仿佛他们两人的故事才刚刚开始。

End


End file.
